Not Only Human
by The Smokey Gerbil Cloud
Summary: Adamira Fawn was best friend's with Luke and Jocelyn when they were younger, and will be a powerful ally in the war against Valentine, who didn't die in City of Glass. She doesn't age, and runs an Orphanage for magical children with another friend, Will.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): Hey Guys! So, this is my new story! It's set after City of Glass but somehow Valentine isn't dead (I started planning the plot line before I read the book, and if I changed it it wouldn't be the same, now would it?) I hope you like it, even though this is only the prologue.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the two OC's in this chapter and the many others in the next.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Adamira

My name is Adamira Fawn, and I live in New York. Nearly seventy years ago, my mother made a deal with a warlock to halt my family's aging in it's track, but the warlock was crafty, and managed to place the spell on only the three living females in the family, my mother, my grandmother and I. So now, I perpetually look seventeen. I know it doesn't sound that bad, but I can't do anything people who look over seventeen can do, like drink, or have credibility. Anyway, after my father died of old age, my mother took her own life, and my Grandmother, Evelyn Fawn, took me under her wing. So, ever since then, I stayed under her care. Many years ago, I attended school with my best friends, Lucian Graymark, Onyx Darkwillow (whom we called Will for short) and Jocelyn Fairchild. They had grown up with me, and we stayed friends all the way through their training (I had been trained many years earlier), and studied together at school. Eventually though, Jocelyn and Lucian joined ranks with Valentine and his 'Circle', slowly drifting away from Will and I. I was away when it happened. When Lucian was bit by a werewolf I mean. I was on a mission for the Clave, hunting a pack of werewolves, coincidentally, who had murdered a family of mundanes. When I arrived back, I found him curled up on my front doorstep, his clothes ragged, torn and barely existent, mud and dirt covering his skin except where tears had obviously trailed their way down his cheeks. I remember pulling him into the house, shoving him into the shower and turning the water onto the lowest setting possible. The mud quickly turned to murky brown water and dripped from him, his eyes opening as the freezing water hit him. He didn't say a word, just stared up at me sadly as I pitied him silently. He had become one of the very things we hunted, and he hated himself for it. So, I did the only thing I could in that situation. I stood and walked from the room. To go grab a towel. I returned quickly, climbing into the bathtub fully clothed, not caring about the freezing water soaking me through to the bone as I wrapped my arms around him, cradling him in my arm as we both cried. Lucian and I had never been romantically connected, no, he loved Jocelyn, and was more like a brother to me than anything else. We were best friends, always had been. I pulled him from the shower after he was clean, turning off the tap as I wrapped him in the warm, dry towel on the bath mat. It was a sad day for everyone, but mostly for Luke. Jocelyn had married Valentine a few years earlier, and was pregnant with his child. Personally, I feared for her. Valentine…there was something about him that I didn't trust. Something I now know I was right about. When Jocelyn had met up with Luke, he came to my house in the dead of night and eagerly told me all about it, and I agreed to help him with their plan. Will, who had previously been 'staking out' a vampire's nest, had returned and agreed to help us also, starting to work on battle strategies. So, we went to war against the circle. We had saved the claves and what did they give us in return? They exiled me. Not just me, my grandmother too. We had saved their lives, and they still threw me away like a piece of rubbish. It doesn't matter anyway, my grandmother and I had traveled to New York in the mundane world and started up an orphanage for non-mundane children, and mundane children with the sight. Many of the kids had been her for many years, and were personal friends of mine. Some weren't orphans at all, simply runaways that thought that the Orphanage would be a better place than their last home, and were probably right. We had lived her for sixteen years, before word that Valentine was back had started turning up in the underworld. I thought Jocelyn, Valentine and their child, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, had been killed in the fire that Valentine had set deliberately in their family home, also killing Jocelyn's parents, two people I was very fond of. But, also as I had thought he was dead, I knew that he was back just by the whisperings. Why would they say this now, if they were just rumors? No, they weren't just rumors, they were the truth, and everyone else refused to believe it. I can't do anything about it, not without incurring the wrath of the Clave anyway. I wasn't allowed to go anywhere near Idris ever again, unless the exile was lifted.

* * *

><p>(AN): Okay, so I know Will is the name of one of the characters in Infernal Devices, but I couldn't think of any other nickname for him. He's seen in the next chapter, which is over 4,000 words long.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N): Hey Guys! Welcome to the chapter of the OC's! Okay, so this is the first real chapter, and features all of the characters from the Institute, plus Luke, Jocelyn and Simon. Also, are the OC's. Now, Fawnage Orphanage (I know, crappy name right?) is kind of like Xavier's school for gifted children from X-men. I hope you like my OC's.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fabulous amount of OC's flouncing around in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Luke<p>

Maryse and Robert had dropped by my flat behind the book store with the younger shadow hunters, Clary, Simon and Jocelyn early one morning, and that was never a good sign.

"What do you want?" I growled at them snappily, I hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night, and their surprise visit was less than welcoming.

"The Clave have no idea what to do about Valentine, so we came here with a plan to stop him." Maryse said shortly, half glaring at me. I glanced at Jocelyn, who shrugged, before turning back to Maryse cautiously.

"Alright, what's the plan?" A slight blush spread onto her cheeks and she looked down at the ground.

"Well, we don't know the whole thing yet but-" She started before I cut her off.

"You don't know the whole thing?" I asked incredulously, staring at her.

"Well, we do know it includes finding someone. An old friend of yours in fact. A friend of yours who was no friend of mine, and a powerful ally against Valentine in the first rebellion and hopefully in the second one as well." I stared at her for a second before turning to Jocelyn.

"Okay, a little help here Joss?" She smiled at me gently before thinking.

"A friend we know that they don't, who was a powerful ally of ours during the first rebellion…" She trailed off, her eyes holding an astonished look. "You can't mean-" Maryse cut her off with a nod and I glanced between them, Maryse sure of herself, Jocelyn shocked and awe struck.

"I can't believe you didn't get it first, I mean, you were best friends with her." Her, her. The only girl I was friends with that wasn't Jocelyn was…Mira. I stared up at Maryse open-mouthed, to shocked to glare back at her as she smirked at me victoriously.

"But…I thought she would be dead by now. I thought Valentine would have killed her or something. Do you know where she is?" Maryse nodded, a faint smile on her lips.

"Right here in New York. She's been living here since she was exiled."

"Exiled?" Jocelyn and I asked in unison, shocked to find out that our best friend had been exiled.

"Yep." Robert said, popping the p, the word sounding weird in his deep voice. "After the rebellion, they needed someone to blame, so they exiled her. I don't see why though, they already exiled us and Hodge." Everyone winced at Hodge's name before returning to normal.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Simon asked, his usual tactful self.

"Just an old, dear friend. Make that a very old dear friend." I saw Jocelyn smile at me from the corner of my eye at the reference to Adamira's immortal-ism.

"Do you really think she'll help us?" Jocelyn asked worriedly, staring at Maryse.

"Of course she will. Or, rather, she'll help you two." I nodded, it made sense.

"When shall we go see her?" I asked, looking up from staring intensely at the fibers in the arm of my chair.

"Now?" Robert suggested after glancing down at his watch.

"Now's fine by me." I told them, standing up from my chair and making my way to the door.

"This is it?" I asked, staring up at a tall building made of bricks, a large sign secured to the front reading: 'Fawnage Orphanage, where magic exists'. "Kind of blunt isn't it?" Robert snorted loudly as we crossed the road to reach the large doors.

"I don't know, I like the idea of the Fawn's running an orphanage. Evelyn always was good with kids." Jocelyn replied staring up at the large building.

"And Adamira was always one to make friends with people younger than her." Jocelyn smiled at my statement. Everyone was younger than her, other than Evelyn.

"Do you think Will will be here?" Jocelyn asked me quietly, though still loud enough for the others to hear.

"Wherever she went, he was never very far away, now was he?" I replied as we neared the doors, reaching out to knock. The moment my knuckles touched the door, it swung open, revealing a boy of no more than sixteen with short, teal colored hair, tan skin, brown eyes and what looked to be a cat's tail poking out from a hole in the back of his dark colored jeans.

"Can I help you?" He asked politely with a hint of a Texan accent in his voice, not something I would expect by looking at him. I thought he would act rather like Jace, actually.

"Um, yes, we're here to see Adamira Fawn." For a split second he looked confused before he turned to shout over his shoulder.

"Hey Addie! There's people at the door for you!" The boy turned back to smile at us reassuringly, showing off a set of sharpened canines. Before long, footsteps could be heard coming down the wooden stairs just hidden from view.

"You can go Shaun, I'll be back in a minute." She said to the boy without looking at us before she tore her eyes away. I watched them widen as she stared at us, her face growing pale.

"Mira, who is it? The kids are getting restless!" The voice of Will rang out from a different room, snapping Mira from her trance.

"Just start the movie without me!" She yelled back after clearing her throat, her eyes never leaving our faces. She blinked before launching herself at us. For a second, I thought she was going to attack us, but I was soon enveloped in a tight hug. "What the hell! You guys scared the crap out of me!" I could see the kids behind us looked confused, probably as to how Mira, who still looked seventeen, was around during the rebellion.

"And here I was thinking that wasn't possible." I heard Maryse mutter to her husband, drawing Adamira's eye.

"Maryse how good to see you! How about we all go into my study?" She suggested steering us towards a wooden door opposite the stairs. She took a key from the necklace around her neck and unlocked the door, letting us all enter before her. "Bitch." I heard her mutter as I walked past, causing me to chuckle quietly. Maryse and Mira had never seen eye to eye. "Just wait here for a second." She said before disappearing from sight. I glanced around the room, only to find it almost identical to the study she had held back at the Alicante Academy in Idris. A large mahogany wood desk stood in the far end of the room, accompanied by a wooden chair with plush cushions. On the desk sat three things, a computer on the far left, a typewriter in the middle, and a pen and pad of paper on the right. So, she was still writing, was she? Mira had always loved writing, she loved escaping into made up fantasy worlds in her mind, no danger or pain, just beauty and passion. The entire room, was covered in potted plants, plants that could have only come from Idris. All around were plants, blossoming, showing the world their delicate petals, the colours stunning, purples, greens, oranges, blues, reds! Looking up, I saw the roof was decorate with Angel's Blush Blossoms. They only bloomed at night, and shone with a soft yellow light, like an angel's blush, as it was named for, and exuded a calming sweet perfume, but they were also dangerous. Their petals contained a deadly poison that could kill anything only seconds after it entered their blood streams.

"I wouldn't touch that." Adamira warned as she entered the room, watching Simon reproachfully as he reached a finger towards a seemingly harmless plant in the far corner, a soft pink.

"Why not?" He asked curiously, starting to move away.

"That's why." She said, as the plant lunged at his back, missing him by less than a centimeter. "Blood bane. They hate vampires." She said with a kind smile in Simon's direction. I know she didn't mean to hurt him, but Simon looked worried all the same.

"Honestly, I don't see why you keep that thing, I mean, it could kill me! Or the children." Will said, added the last part with an eyebrow raised. Looking at him now, I immediately noticed the difference. He hadn't aged at all. He was paler, almost deathly so, the slight stubble that used to constantly adorn his face was gone, replace by clear skin. His eyes had gone from dull blue-green to a deep, sea-green and his hair, which had always been short and midnight black, was now slightly longer and messed up, like he had just gotten out of bed. He had always been handsome, but his sarcasm and the fact that he had been unconditionally in love with Mira since they had met, had prevented him from getting many girlfriends. Then again, who could blame him for being in love with Adamira? With her milky white, perfectly clear skin, long, copper colored hair, beautiful face and grey eyes like storm clouds? Her looks were just part of her though, she was strong, independent, caring, smart and still so clueless after all her years that it was terrifically endearing. Sometimes though, she was beyond reckless, she had almost gotten herself killed so many times I lost count! Suddenly, one of the banners outside the door of the office burst into flames.

"River!" Mira called, seemingly unaffected by the sudden fire. Did this happen often, then? A tan girl ran down the stairs and leveled a hand at the burning banner, a stream of water shooting from her hand.

"How-?" Jace asked, perplexed, trailing off as the girl turned her eyes to him, the fire now put out.

"All at Fawnage have a special kind of power, whether they be Nephilim, warlock, vampire, werewolf, faerie or simply gifted. " Mira grinned at her kindly, leaning against her desk.

"Well done River, now, can you please tell Flame and Indigo to stop eavesdropping?" I heard two squeals escape from behind a pillar against the stairs, where a hollow section was cut out, filled in with a wooden bench, if I remembered correctly from when we were walking in, the ideal eavesdropping spot. River nodded and held up her hand again as two teenagers tried to make a run for it. An orb of water engulfed the two, holding them in the air, stopping them from escaping. "What did I say about eavesdropping?" Mira asked them steadily, sounding like a scornful parent trying to teach their child a lesson.

"Not to?" The girl, whose short, choppy hair, was a shade of deep indigo, her eyes blue and almost matched her hair in colour. Her skin was somewhere between Mira's milky tone and River's tan, her fingers had scars on their tips, where her claws had no doubt come through, like they were now. Like a cats they were, glinting sharply in the light reflecting through their water ward. The boy, however, was different. Whereas River had been tanned and Indigo lightly so, this boy, Flame, had dark skin and short, fire-engine red hair that stuck up in all directions, along with a pair of moss green eyes. She wore a white, long sleeve shirt with a pair of denim shorts, while he wore a black, short sleeved one and a pair of tight black jeans. He was staring at the water disgusted and distrusting. Ah, so he was the one who had started the fire. Probably by accident, considering he had been eavesdropping.

"That's right. So, would you please tell me, why you disobeyed that?" Flame and Indigo looked at each other worriedly, desperate for an excuse.

"Um…" They said at the same time, their gazes flicking between each other and Mira.

"Oh go easy on them Mira. After all, they did well not to be caught for so long. They were sitting there almost ten minutes before you realised they were there." A familiar voice cut in, and I turned to see Evelyn Fawn, looking nearly sixty years old, standing in the door way, drying her hands with a thick burgundy hand towel. "Oh and Lucian, Jocelyn, it's so good to see you two again." She said before wrapping her delicate arms around me gently. "So, are you two married yet?" I choked quietly as she chuckled at our embarrassment. "Of course not. Just like William and Mira haven't admitted their feelings, neither have you." She muttered before releasing me and scooping Jocelyn into a quick hug as well. I watched as Mira signaled River, who dropped her hand, the water orb cracking open, dropping Flame and Indigo to the ground roughly, the water flowing back into a vase on the end table on the other side of the hall.

"Impressive." Simon complimented her, eliciting a smile from her.

"Yeah, well, I've been practicing for almost eight years now." She said nonchalantly, heading for the other room where loud laughter was coming from.

"Well, I guess we won't get any privacy in the study anymore. Where there's one eavesdropping team, there's usually a second." Mira informed, starting towards the other room. We entered the room quietly behind what must have been a hundred or more kids of all ages, toddlers, children, teenagers, and even some barely adults. The older kids, the seventeen or eighteen year olds were in the next room, playing what looked to be 'Go fish' around a large table. Most were playing, but some were standing against the walls, looking bored. The next room we entered was a large kitchen. The floor was black and white chequered tiles, the cupboards also made of mahogany wood, the two large, double doored refrigerators, made of stainless steel, three large black ovens lining the right wall. On the left side was a large table, though not nearly large enough for even quarter of the children at the Orphanage. Sitting around the table was a group of teenagers, about the same age as those in last room, either seventeen or eighteen, though mostly eighteen. River, Indigo and Flame were there with two others we hadn't seen before. Sniffing, I smelt the delicious smell of pork roasting, and upon looking around, noticed Sean, the kid who had opened the door for us, checking the colour of a large, delicious looking pig in one of the ovens. The second oven was full of vegetable and fruit kabobs, the third with another roasting pig. On the stove top, was a pan of bloody steaks sizzling slightly, so they were cooked, but still retained all their blood. My mouth watered slightly at the smell of them, and I remembered what River had said earlier.

'Everyone here at Fawnage has a power, whether they be Nephilim, warlock, vampire, werewolf, faerie or simply gifted.'

"This is Tricity," Mira informed us, pointing at a girl with clearly died electric blue hair, light blue eyes and softly tanned skin, wearing a navy blue tank top with 'fortune favors the brave' written on the front, and a pair of worn grey jeans. "And David." She finished, pointing to the last boy, who had soft, light brown hair, chocolate colored brown eyes, pale, scarred skin, a careless, lopsided grin on his lips, he wore a light, mint green, short sleeve t-shirt over a pair of dark blue jeans and dark purple converses. I saw Isabelle stare at him from the corner of my eye and resisted the urge to smirk. It seems Simon wasn't the only one interested in these new kids.

"How's tea going?" Mira asked Shaun who grinned at her and went to answer before Will answered for him.

"Well, it's not burning, so, so far it's better than your last attempt." Mira glared at him before leading us through the a few more doors before we exited into a long, straight, narrow hallway.

"Where are we going?" Clary asked her curiously, causing Adamira to turn around to look at her. Her mouth hung open, ready to reply, but she remained silent, staring at her. She looked back at Jocelyn, and then to Clary again.

"Is this-?" I nodded, cutting her off. She shook her head to clear her thoughts before sighing. "It's nice to meet you…" She raised an eyebrow at Clary, who glanced at her mother.

"Clary." She said quietly, smiling slightly as Jace took her hand in his gently. Adamira didn't miss this, but ignore it.

"Well then Clary, we're going to the separate building, the hostel, as I like to call it. It's where we house the guests that aren't part of the Orphanage, or the kids who have turned into adults but still have no where else to go. It's also where I hold meetings when I don't want to be interrupted by eavesdroppers." Clary looked confused for a second.

"Well… couldn't they just eavesdrop anyway?" Mira smirked and shook her head.

"No, no one under eighteen is allowed to enter the building without my permission." Just as Clary was going to ask how this would stop them, we arrived the end of the hall, facing a tall, solid metal door with a scanner to the side of it. Will held his wrist up to the scanner for a few seconds before letting it fall to his side again, the scanner showing his age: 38, and his race: Vampire/Nephilim. He gestured me forward and I held my wrist to the scanner, removing it to reveal mine. Age: 38, race: Werewolf/Nephilim. Next up was Jocelyn, who placed her wrist in front of the scanner, covering it skilfully with her arm as the stats come up.

"No lady should be forced to tell her age." She offered in explanation, her chin in the air as she moved off to the side for the younger ones. Alec, the only one over eighteen, flashed his wrist in front of the scanner and moved on, accepted.

Jace was up first, and hovered his wrist in front of the scanner for a few seconds before he took it away, the scanner flashing red. Mira moved over to the scanner, flipped open a box on the side, entered a ten digit password and flipped it shut again, letting him pass. She did the same for the others, and finally it was only her left unscanned. She waved her wrist in front of the scanner and it beeped quietly in recognition. Age: 114, race: Nephilim. Huh, so she was Nephilim. We were never completely sure what she was, what with the spell on her, but now I guess we knew.

"114! That's not possible!" Alec exclaimed, staring at her in astonishment like the others.

"Actually it is. You see, my mother had a warlock place a spell on my family to stop us from aging, but it only worked on the three living females, my grandmother, my mother, and I. So, I've been alive for 114 years, and still look seventeen. Will here, or Onyx as is his real name, was bitten by a vampire some fifteen odd years ago, and now he looks the same as he did all those years ago." Adamira explained as we entered the other building, dodging the few people there were to get to the meeting room.

"Now, what is this all about?"

* * *

><p>(AN): So...I usually hate characters named David ever since I read the Animorphs books, so I tried to make a nice character with his name so that I wouldn't hate it so much. I think it worked. I mean, I don't hate David, so I think it's working. By the way, Shaun is a Warlock, Tricity a Nephilim, Indigo a warlock and Shaun's sister, Flame and River are gifted and David is a Nephilim. Maia will probably be in the next chapter, whenever I write it. By the way, this chapter is exactly 3,550 words long, and I think that deserves reviews, don't you?


End file.
